


Seeing stars

by MarshmallowBoats



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crushes, Drunken Kissing, F/F, POV Leia Organa, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBoats/pseuds/MarshmallowBoats
Summary: At a teenage party, fuelled a little by alcohol Leia finally musters up the courage to talk to a girl from her physics class who she can't help but find interesting.





	Seeing stars

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to write what I imagined a teen modern day Holdo & Leia would look/sound/read like so I hope it worked! I love the pairing and I figured the ship needed more fanfiction about the place so here's my offering haha.  
> Mostly based on my own experiences of having crushes on girls as a girl and going to parties, hope you enjoy :)

The girl was tall and spindly, a bit of a beanpole if Leia was being honest. Her curly hair was dyed a brilliant blue, though the last time she had seen it it was green, and the time before that lilac. With a leather jacket embroidered over in colourful psychedelic spaceships and galaxies, and a long skirt with a fringe that tickled her doc-martin-ed feet she was perhaps the strangest, but most interesting person Leia had ever seen. With the warm buzz of alcohol giving her pleasant confidence she made her way through the crowd to where the girl stood at the window.

"Hi," She yelled over the noise and stuck out her hand, "I'm Leia."

The girl gave her an amused smirk, "I know who you are." She said, "Headgirl, girl's soccer captain, clarinet player, all round extraordinaire. Everyone knows."

"I think we're in the same physics class." Leia persisted, "I'm drunk so I'm going to get this wrong but it's A...Amilyn..right...?"

"That's right." Amilyn smiled down at her. Leia was suddenly very aware of her piercing blue eyes.

"Whoo!" Leia whooped, half joking, half genuinely pleased she hadn't just embarrassed herself by getting Amilyn's name wrong. Amilyn laughed out loud; a high, clear sound that bubbled out of her like a fresh water spring. Leia almost blurted aloud that she had a nice laugh but held herself back just in time. Geez, she needed to go find some food, some water and sober up a little. "Do you want to dance?" She asked instead. 

Holdo hesitated a moment and Leia felt sure she was going to refuse, but then she smiled slowly and slipped her hand into Leia's, "Yeah, why not?" The contact sent tingles sparking across Leia's palms and through her chest. She felt her breath catch a little and reminded herself to keep calm. 

Mr. Bright side came on and she jumped back and forth pulling on Amilyn's hands too to move her, chanting out the lyrics along with everyone else. Amilyn started singing too, her smile a ray of sunshine on her normally serious face. She spun under Leia's arm and they joined hands again. God, She was a force of nature. Leia felt her cheeks heat and kept singing and bobbing around to distract herself. 

Afterwards they retreated to the kitchen in search of some quiet and Doritos. Should I be eating this? Leia thought as she shoved the cheese-flavoured crisps down her throat, what if it makes my breath smell weird? She followed it up with a glass of water which she swirled around her mouth. Amilyn was looking out the window again. "The sky looks beautiful don't you think?"

Leia joined her, brushing their shoulders together (ok maybe a bit deliberately). "It does." She agreed, distracted from the girl beside her for just a minute while her head was filled with that massive inky expanse, dotted over with millions and millions of sparkling stars. It blew her mind, and made her feel so incredibly small, but at the same time held a strange comfort, like an old friend. She wanted to go out there, to explore, like someone out of the sci-fi novels she loved.

"I want to be an astronaut." Amilyn announced thoughtfully, "Someday I'll journey beyond the moon and I'll watch earth from among the stars, everything getting smaller and smaller until it's just a blue speck."

Leia thought this was the most beautiful collection of words she had ever heard. "That's what I want as well." She said, "And I'd like to help people- what if there was some new fuel out there? Or building material? Or something that could change the world? I'd find it." 

She turned back from the window to find Amilyn watching her with a warm tenderness. "Maybe we could explore the stars together." Amilyn said quietly. Then, with a laugh, extended her hand, "Someday we'll be out there together, shake on it."

Leia gripped the preferred hand and grinned, "Deal."

The handshake lingered before being dropped softly like a sigh. Leia wasn't quite sure what to say next but Amilyn had it covered. "If I'm honest I'm a little intimidated by you, Leia."

She liked the way her name sounded from Amilyn's lips, all steady and slow, a thought-out usage that seemed to have more meaning behind it than being a name alone. "Why?" 

"Well..." Amilyn toyed with the edge of her jacket, "I don't know. You seem so put-together and in control. And everybody loves you! You're like some badass superhero I swear to god."

Leia didn't let her jaw drop but felt close to it. Amilyn Holdo, super intelligent, beautiful, tall, elegant, Amilyn Holdo was intimidated by her? Amilyn looked away, "Sorry. I think I'm more drunk than I realised, I don't want to freak you out or anything." 

"No, no- it's ok! I'm kind of...well I've been too nervous to speak to you until now actually." It was Amilyn's time to look surprised. "I think you're beautiful." Leia said helplessly.

"Leia, are you...are you gay? I thought, you and Han...I know you broke up but-"

Leia waved it away, "It's fine um... I'm actually bisexual." 

Was it her imagination or had Amilyn's eyes lit up? Leia felt her heart thunder in her chest, a stampede that felt it might break through her rib cage any moment now. 

"Oh..." Amilyn said softly.

"Is that a good oh?" Leia asked, scarcely daring to breathe. 

Amilyn nodded, "Yes, yes it is...I...That is...Leia?"

"Mmhmm."

"Would it be alright if I...kissed you?" Amilyn regarded her shyly, sending Leia's thoughts skittering. 

Leia reached up for the taller girl, running a hand through the soft curls of her hair and guiding her down to meet their lips. The kiss was sweet, gentle, neither one of them wanting to push too far. "Yes." She said as they broke apart.

Amilyn's lips curved deliciously in a smile, "That was nice." She whispered.

Leia nodded, "We could do it again?" 

Amilyn laughed and they kissed again, twining their limbs together. The soft press of Amilyn's body against hers, her light touch at Leia's back, the tug of her jacket zipper getting caught on Leia's t-shirt, it was a new song, a new rhythm Leia felt she could dance to forever. Between her legs a heat bloomed and she felt almost dizzy on happiness and attraction when she looked back at Amilyn, "You're so, so beautiful." She said again, starstruck. 

"I could say the same about you." Amilyn's eyes were smoky in the dull light, she had an almost magnetic pull to her. Leia wrapped her arms around her waist, almost scared to let go in case this galactic being vanished before her eyes. 

Amilyn pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Why don't we go dance again?" Leia nodded and they left hand in hand for the dance floor.

-

The next day, waking back at home with her head stuffed full of cotton wool and her eyes heavy Leia squinted at her phone screen. There was a message from Amilyn. She felt her stomach drop as the memories began to filter back; had she made a complete fool of herself? Maybe Amilyn hated her now!? Maybe she'd never want to speak to her again!? With bated breath Leia opened the message. 

And felt a wide grin spread over her face.

"Morning, hope you're not completely destroyed. I had a really good time last night and was wondering- do you want to go see star wars next week? I have an extra ticket bc my friend can't go so I just thought maybe you would like to...? (It's honestly 100% definitely fine if you don't want to maybe last night wasn't a big deal for you or whatever just yh tell me if you can go)."


End file.
